


'Sides'

by boredomsMuse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Kail wrote a short fic to deal with sad emotions and also to show off a headcanon, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: After telling Thomas about his past, Virgil hides away in the imagination to regret that decision.  Unfortunately, a certain snake stops by to gloat.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	'Sides'

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey guys I have a patreon now, if you like my writing please check it out.](https://www.patreon.com/kailsmusings)
> 
> So the headcanon this is based on is a little spoilery? so i've put it at the end.

Sitting... somewhere in the imagination, Virgil was trying very hard not to think. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't working for him. Instead his brain was running through the thousand and one ways his most recent bout of stupidity was going to bite him in the back. 

How could he have told Thomas that? Had the others already found out? Were they going to kick him out? Say they wished he  _ had  _ ducked out all those videos ago? God,  _ Virgil  _ wished he'd actually ducked out. If he had he wouldn't be dealing with this. He wouldn't be so gosh-dang exhausted, wouldn't be so terrified.

There was a sound behind him but Virgil didn't look up. It was clearly someone appearing and, since even Virgil didn't know where he was, that could only mean one side. A side Virgil didn't even have the energy to dismiss.

"Doesn't it feel so  _ good  _ to be honest, Virgil? Don't you feel lighter now?" Deceit mocked. When Virgil didn't raise to the bait, Deceit stepped up closer. "What, sulking because I won? Usually you aren't this  _ boring _ ." Even quoting Remus wasn't enough to get a reaction. 

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Virgil muttered, pulling his hoodie a little tighter around himself. "You won, Thomas knows and they'll all go back to hating me."

"Oh, I've won the battle but the war is hardly over Virgil. The war won't be over until they know who you used to be. It won't over until they know you for the backstabbing traitor you are." Deceit warned, sounding rather smug about it.

"What?" Virgil frowned, emotion finally returning to his voice as he looked to the side. "I'm not the traitor."

"On that's so believable." Deceit scoffed. "It's not Iike you turned your back on me the second something 'better' came along."

"Don't you dare blame me." Virgil growled, standing up and letting his hood fall back to his shoulders. "You betrayed Thomas, you tried to trick him!" 

"Of course I lied to Thomas, I'm  _ his _ deceit. It's my job." Deceit huffed, rolling his eyes.

"No, l don't mean lying to him. You pretended to be Patton to try to trick him, to manipulate him." Virgil accused, glaring.

"Oh, that." Deceit frowned. "I didn't want to fool Thomas but it was the only way to make him listen to me." He claimed.

"No, it wasn't." Virgil snapped. "You could have just, talked to him. Or me! You didn't have to play your cruel games on _ Thomas _ !"

"I wasn't playing a game, I was trying to help him. Clearly you've gone soft since you left us." Deceit scoffed.

"No, clearly you just lie to yourself as much as you lie to everyone else." Virgil accused. "How can you stand there and say you didn't take it too far?" 

“I needed Thomas to listen to me. If that takes playing the bad guy, then I’ll be the bad guy.” Deceit repeated, words almost hissed. Virgil rose his hands to his face, groaning in frustration, before flinging them out to glare at Deceit again. 

“You don’t always have to be the bad guy!” He snapped, his voice echoing.

“Then what?” Deceit huffed. “Have that lot and him dismiss me? The only way to be heard is to make sure he listens. I can’t do that by being nice.”

“Because being mean has been working out so well for you.” Virgil mocked, rolling his eyes. “Newsflash De, it’s not. Thomas doesn’t listen to you! And everytime you say something there’s a bias, because you’re being so dark and mean and you’re not trusting him.”

“Excuse me?” Deceit frowned.

“You don’t trust Thomas.” Virgil repeated, calmer this time. “You don’t think he’ll make a good decision unless you bully him or manipulate him into making your decision.”

“That’s not true.” Deceit scoffed but even Virgil could hear the lie in those words. 

“I wanted to trust Thomas, and I do trust him. He’s a good kid. That’s why I left.” Virgil said. “I didn’t want to turn my back on you, you were my family De. But I couldn’t stand by while you tricked Thomas, and I can’t accept that. That’s on you, not me. So don’t try and say I betrayed you, you betrayed Thomas.” Deceit had nothing to say to that. Sighing, his anger and adrenaline quickly turning back to numbness, Virgil sunk down to appear in his room.

He made it all of two seconds before breaking into tears. He never wanted to choose a side, he never wanted there to be any sides at all. 

Apparently that was too much to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the headcanon - you know in 'Can Lying Be Good?' when De (as Patton) says to Virgil "Aren't we friends?" and Virgil says "I'm not so sure anymore"?
> 
> Well, what if that was between De and Virgil, not 'Patton' and Virgil. Because I noticed that during that episode De isn't nearly as 'wink wink nudge nudge' about Virgil being a dark side. Now you might say that's because he's pretending as Patton, but Virgil clearly knows thats not Patton and even after I think it only comes up once at most.
> 
> So my thought was: Maybe they're still friends at that point. Virgil is definitely a 'light' side, but that doesn't meant he and De are enemies. Right up until that episode when De tricks Thomas like that and Virgil draws the line. 
> 
> [Anyway heres another like to my patreon because plugging i guess](https://www.patreon.com/kailsmusings)


End file.
